


Pillow Talk

by author203



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romance, author is in love with a figment of some else's imagination, but it did, character driven, character driven is code for nothing happens, i blush just writing it, it is sacred, jigen is my favorite, mature - Freeform, nothing happens, ooh la la, putting it in the tags so i don't put it in the notes, save it for marriage, these are pretend fictional people that do not have to face real world consquences, this is the most mature thing so far, too many tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203
Summary: You and Jigen together afterward.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Original Female Character(s), Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely romance in this one. Implied since it already happened, but reader discretion advised. Like seriously I am advising discretion. Not even sure I should post this one... but too late now, lol.

**Pillow Talk**

She was alone in the bed, thinking. He was on the balcony, smoking. He always left her right after to smoke. She hated that he left her, but appreciated his consideration. She had tried to get him to quit smoking, to cut back on his drinking, but he had argued, quite rationally that if he changed, he would no longer be the same man she fell in love with. She thought she could still love him if he didn't reek of tobacco, but she had let the matter drop a long time ago. They got so very little time together, and she did not want to spend it bickering.

She liked after, when she had a quiet moment to think about him. About them. When she could watch him, without him watching her. Their relationship was complicated to say the least. She loved him, so so so much. Whenever he was anywhere remotely close and he called, she would come running. She had used vacation days and sick days, weak excuses and outright lies to be able to meet him.

And she liked before, when he would whisper meaningless things that in truth meant the world to her. His beard rough on her neck. His hands right where they needed to be.

And of course she liked during, because he always made sure she enjoyed during. He was gentle, generous, and thorough, and she was usually left a quivering mess having been loved beyond reason.

It was after now again, and she had come back to herself, recovered slightly, and she waited a little impatiently for him to return.

She could see him from where she lay, the outline of his fedora silhouetted against the city lights. A city she didn't live in. One she never would have come to if he hadn't been here and called her to it. That hat looked good on him and he knew it, hardly ever took it off.

Of course that wasn't why she loved him. It wasn't his hat. Or his suit. But he looked good in his suit. It wasn't his sense of humor. Or his voice. Or his sophistication. Or his worldliness. Or the cut of his jaw. Or the angle of his shoulders. Or his beard. She had never been partial to facial hair, but damn if it didn't look good on him.

He was greater than the sum of his parts. And she loved all of his parts. His mind. His heart. His soul. His – She blushed just to think of it. She really could be a wanton hussy sometimes. Her. Of all people. The most boring person who ever lived. Straight as an arrow; square as a block of wood. It was past absurd, the effect he had on her.

There was just something about him, and she had never been quite able to put her finger on it.

He slid the balcony door open, was blown into the room on a cold breeze. He was shirtless and barefoot. “Freezing out there,” he said as he lifted the blanket and scooted in beside her warmth, shimmied out of his pants and tossed them to the floor.

“I missed you.”

He put his hat on the nightstand, wrapped an arm around her. He looked serious.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” she wanted to know.

He took a deep breath. “Us.”

Her eyes widened just a bit. He had never used that word. It was always _I'm close_ or _You should come down_. Never _We can_ or _it would be good for us_.

He didn't elaborate. She put a hand on his chest. She wanted there to be an us. She wanted that so badly. But she knew he couldn't be the other half of that equation. She wanted a ring and a house and a picket fence and even a dog maybe. A man that would take out the trash and mow the yard. One that would be around when she needed kissing. Or who could hold her after a hard day at work. Not one that would hang from skyscrapers taking pot shots at law enforcement. Or risk his life for a shiny rock because some Frenchman in a colorful jacket told him it was a good idea. She knew what she needed. And she knew what she wanted. And she knew how those two things were impossible to reconcile.

“Do you... Do you want there to be an us?”

He didn't say anything at first. Just cleared his throat, ran a hand through her hair. “More than anything.” He had said it so softly, she almost didn't hear.

Her heart felt full to bursting now that she knew for sure. Now that he had said it. But it also cracked and sank, because she knew – he did too – that it could never be.

It was easier not to want something than to be hounded by such longing day in and day out. Whenever they were apart, he was all she could think of. They had no future. They had nothing but these stolen moments in hotel rooms of distant cities, and she wasn't sure if it could be enough.

She wanted – more than anything – to say _Me too_. But instead, she heard herself say, “How?”

He shook his head. “I don't know. I just don't know. I want it to be different. But I can't be -”

He stopped. But she knew what he had been going to say. _I can't be what you need. There can't be an 'us' and it's because of me._

She snuggled closer, kissed him. “It's ok. We can think about it later.”

“Later?”

“Yes. Right now let's just focus on right now.”

“Oh? And what's happening right now?” He grinned that wolfish grin that sent a shiver through her each time she saw it.

“You tell me. I didn't drive three and half hours for you to not know what to do about it.”

He laughed a little. It was good to see him laugh again. “Oh. It's up to me. Well, maybe we could -” he whispered something exceedingly lewd in the voice that melted her each time it reached her eardrum.

All she could do was blush and nod. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Tonight they had each other. And tonight that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcome.


End file.
